The present invention generally relates to apparatus to suspend and support a hanging cover using tension members extending to a lower edge of the cover so as to relieve stress on the cover and more particularly to hanging supports at an upper edge of the hanging cover.
Hot tubs or spas have long been used by people for relaxation and physical therapy. It is desirable that dirt, leaves and other types of debris be prevented from falling into the water. Additionally, since spas are heated for normal use, it is important to reduce the heat lost from the heated water to the cooler surroundings not only to conserve energy, but to save on energy costs to the user. Accordingly, a spa cover is used and is generally sized and configured to completely cover the open area of the spa. To minimize heat loss, the covers are typically constructed of an insulating material, such as foam, and are covered by a water-resistant material or fabric such as vinyl. The covers are commonly partitioned into two sections joined by a stitched seam forming a hinge so as to allow the cover to fold in half and, thereby, facilitate handling and storage.
Damage to the spa cover, and specifically the stitching, can occur over time due to stress from the removal and supporting processes. The cost of repair to a tom seam can often exceed the cost of a new cover.
Contributing to the damage to the cover are devices used for lifting spa covers which generally incorporate a means for supporting the spa cover when removed from the spa. Typically, the spa cover folds over a crossbar of the lifting device and once displaced from the spa, the cover is supported by hanging the cover over the crossbar by the hinge adjacent the spa. The full weight of the spa cover on the hinge results in stress to the stitching in the hinge and decreases the service life of the spa cover.
Many spa cover lifting and supporting devices utilizing crossbars are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,102 to Salley et al teaches a device wherein a crossbar is supported by two side arms and is pivotally attached to a base. A spa cover folds over the crossbar, and the crossbar, along with the supported cover, is pivoted clearly away from, and adjacent the spa. The spa cover hangs by its fabric hinge over the crossbar in a near vertical position adjacent and to the side of the spa.
Others use a discontinuous crossbar, simply to members which protrude only partially across the cover. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,703 to Ouelette, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,403 to Black et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,081 to Ouelette, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,218 to Ouelette are typical of this form of lifter. Nevertheless, each of these style of prior art lifters still rely on hanging the cover by its hinge when lifted and set aside
Others have attempted to support spa covers in alternate methodology with relying on the hinge seam. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,238 to Forrest does not incorporate a crossbar, and instead teaches a device comprising a support frame adjacent to a spa onto which a folded spa cover may be slid in coplanar relationship to the top of the spa. One the cover is received, the frame rotates to lower the edges of the cover and acts like a cradle to support the cover. Another form is of cover removal apparatus is in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,332 to Perry which teaches permanently connecting pivoting side arms to the cover adjacent the cover""s hinge and at pivots to the spa. Further, a back rack is pivotally connected between one peripheral edge of the cover and the adjacent side of the spa so as to rotate downwardly with the cover and supports the weight of that side of the cover.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support apparatus adapted to a simple crossbar lifting apparatus which alleviates stress placed on the cover or cover hinge when the cover is supported in a near vertical position and this is easy to use. The apparatus should also be non-invasive to the spa cover, be easy to install, low cost, adjustable and adaptable to the most commonly available spa lifting apparatus.
A support apparatus for a cover is adapted for hanging covers without subjecting the fabric to excessive stress. In a preferred embodiment of the invention as applied to a cover having two surfaces foldable in half at a hinge and supported over a crossbar, brackets are provided for engaging lower peripheral edges of the two surfaces and the brackets are connected or suspended from the crossbar using tension members such as straps so as to suspend or lift the hinge clear of the crossbar. Note that herein the term crossbar refers to continuous and discontinuous members which extend entirely or partially across a cover.
In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises: at least one engaging means having at least one xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped support member for engaging first and second peripheral edges of the cover when the cover is hung in a lifted, substantially upright position. Further, one or more tension means are adapted to connect between the crossbar and the engaging means. The length of the tension means ensures that the hinge or other fabric connector at the top of the cover is positioned above the crossbar and thus remains un-stressed.
In combination with a conventional cover lifting device, a folding cover is supported over a crossbar, the crossbar being supported by two side arms rotatable about pivots. The side arms extend only so far as to position the crossbar parallel to and intermediate of the cover edges and short of the hinge. Preferably straps extend from the crossbar and along the cover to a bracket affixed to an edge of the cover. The cover lifter rotates the crossbar and cover to a lifted, substantially upright position. The weight of the cover is supported by the straps connected between the crossbar and the bracket, rather than by a contact point of the crossbar to the cover""s hinge.
Accordingly, in a broad aspect, apparatus for supporting a cover comprises: engaging means for supporting and releasably engaging first and second planer surfaces of the cover adjacent peripheral edges; and tension means connected between the crossbar and the engaging means for supporting the cover with a hinge of the first and second planer surfaces being spaced above the crossbar in a substantially stress free state.
Preferably, the cover is a spa cover comprising two halves separated by a hinge seam and preferred tension means are nylon straps with T-shaped brackets engaging the lower peripheral edges of the cover. The straps are adjustable to permit adjustment and adaptation to the most commonly available spa cover lifting apparatus. Additionally, the brackets are removeably affixed to one of the surfaces of the cover so as to better retain the support apparatus to the cover when the apparatus is not actively supporting the cover.